Love Conquers All
by heylogan
Summary: They immediately fell in love with each other as soon as their eyes met. It was love at first sight. She loves him. He loves her. But is that really enough? Palex/Lolena
1. Luck Is Just Around The Corner

**Hello! so this is my very first attempt in writing.**

**Hope you guys will like it. **

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

I'm busy training Lance- the new guy here in Camp Half-Blood and son of Hephaestus when I heard Annabeth called me.

"Percy!" she called.

I turn around and saw her on her way to us wearing a worried face.

I turn my glance back to lance and ordered him to get rest.

"Am I doing better?" he surprisingly asked me. He never asked that question since he has been here. I look at him and smiled.

"Better than yesterday. Go get rest. We'll continue this tomorrow." I replied.

He jogged back to his tent just the perfect time for Annabeth to reach me.

"Percy, Chiron wants to talk to you." She said.

By the look on her face, I know it's not good.

* * *

><p><em>Alex's POV<em>

I can't believe Mom and Dad left us alone with our wands for their Miami trip. They actually believe when I told them that we're old enough to trust with magic. Well yes, they can trust Justin but Max and I? I bet this month will be so amazing.

"Alex. I'm in charge." Justin said proudly as he climbed down the stairs.

I rolled me eyes. "You're not."

He thinks he's in charge when mom and dad totally didn't say anything. I snort.

"Where's Max?" he asked as he sat down the sofa.

"I'm here." Max answered. He got up the floor and smiled widely at Justin. "You're looking for me bro?"

"What are you doing?" Justin said raising his eyebrow.

"Smelling the floor." Max replied.

"Well… carry on then." Justin said.

I smirked thinking that I'm the only normal in this family.

"ALLEEEEEEXXX!" Harper burst to the door screaming and looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, I am." I smiled realizing that I actually feel great. For the first time in a long time, I actually feel alive.

"I'm so sorry." She said and sobbed, like she didn't hear what I just said.

I rolled my eyes. Why when something bad happened to me, she feels 10 times worse than I? She sobbed more and buries her head to my arms. (Make that a hundred times.) I hugged her. She always been a good friend to me, always been the best friend I ever wanted.

"Why? What happened?" Max asked as he walks toward us.

"M-mas-on, br-brr-broke up with her." Harper answered and sobbed more.

I laughed at her. She will probably flood our house with her tears.

"Yeaah.. It was a long time ago." I finally confirmed.

"Yesterday was a long time ago?" Harper said shockingly. She immediately grabbed the tissue Justin lend her and wipe her tears.

"Well yeaahh - "

"If you still haven't notice, her calendar works that way." Justin cut me off.

"Exactly!" I said proudly and smiled.

"That's why you should stop crying. Everything's fine. I actually feel great." I told her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hmmm.. you're really over Mason." Justin said. I don't know if it's a question or a statement, but who cares, I am. I am so over with Mason, so I nod.

"But I thought Mason was different." Max joined in.

"Yeah I thought so, but when he broke up with me. I feel like a bird got out of its cage. I feel free. I feel reborn." I replied and laughed.

"Well in that case." Justin said and stopped, to think what he's going to say next. Then he continued "I can see that Alex is fine and Harper …"

"She's trying hard to move on." I finished Justin off and put a hand on Harper.

Justin rolled his eyes and asked us if anyone's hungry. I raised my hand followed by Max's and Harper's. Then Justin announced that there's a new restaurant 3 blocks away from here, and asked if we're up to trying the place. We all agreed then head out. As I walk out, I have a strange feeling that everything's going to change.

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

Annabeth, Grover and I are on our way to the nearest restaurant to our hotel in New York City. We have been assigned to watch a girl named Alex Russo in Waverly Place, believing that she has an incredible power to defeat anyone, in our case Medusa – there's a lot of buzzing going around that Medusa is alive (I know we already killed her, that's what I told Chiron, but he wants to make sure. We have to make sure.) and she has been 10x more powerful and stronger than before. We also heard that Medusa's plan is to kill everyone in Camp Half Blood, to get revenge from us. That's why we need this Russo girl, she's our key to figure out if Medusa is still alive or not. Medusa will look for this girl and kill her before we found her, or worse Medusa might just compel this girl to be on her side. That's why we need to move fast.

"Finally!" Grover said as we enter the restaurant.

I know that we should find Alex Russo now, but Grover won't stop babbling us about the food here in New York plus he said that we might see Alex Russo in the restaurant eating with her friends. As if, luck is just around the corner.

A girl welcomes us and led us to our table. I sat down and look around, feeling like there's someone watching us, and indeed there are. 3 tables away from us, sat a guy who's been staring at Annabeth admiringly. I can't blame him every guy will definitely fall to Annabeth. He's with a younger guy and 2 girls who have been laughing at him, probably teasing him. One girl had caught my attention. She has a wavy dark hair and a heart shaped face. I smiled watching her laughing. She's one of the beautiful girls I've ever seen in this world.

"Snap out of it Percy!" I stopped looking at the girl immediately as I heard Annabeth.

"Huh? What?"

"I said. What are you going to order?" She asked addressing the waiter beside her – who perhaps been there since God knows when.

"I'll have what Grover will have." I finally said.

Annabeth smirked and confirmed to the waiter what we're going to have.

I sighed of relief when the waiter left and Annabeth excused herself to go the comfort room.

I turn my gaze back to the girl and saw her staring at me. Making me conscious if I look fine or not. I stared back and realize how beautiful she really is.

"Dude you're totally checking that girl." I heard Grover said beside me as I continue to look at the girl. I can tell that he's looking at the girl also.

My heart skipped a beat the moment she smiled at me.

"Hmm.. She's one hot chick." He said.

"Yeah." I said to Grover as I smiled back to the beautiful girl I've been staring at. She looked away and hid her face.

I ignored Grover as he teased me from staring at the girl.

"OhMyGod! Are you blushing?" the other girl yelped. I smiled more.

"Awww.. How adorable." Grover said. I look at him and saw him smiling. I smirked and turn my gaze back to their table.

"You know what's weird?" Grover asked as I continue to watch the girl as she hid her face.

"What?" I asked.

"She looks like the girl Alex Russo." Grover said. My smile falls as I realize Grover had seen the photo of the girl we've been searching. I look at him and wait for him to laugh and tell me it was just a joke. But he didn't.

"That's not weird. That's terrifying." I said. He nod and gave me a sad smile. I watch the girl again and hope she's not the Russo girl, because if she is, her life is in total danger.

"Forget what I said, she's probably not Alex Russo." He nervously laughed. But we both know he's lying.


	2. I know I Have to Leave, So I Left

__**Hi! So this is the next chapter and I ****hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Alex's POV<em>

I've been looking at the cute guy with the mesmerizing blue eyes for a half an hour now. I just can't stop it. The way he looks at me, opens a door to a whole new world. Harper said I should stop looking at him when the beautiful girl he's with, came back. He broke the gaze from me and focused on his plate and started a conversation with his friends. Why she has to come back and ruin our perfect intimacy? They must be from other states. I've been here in New York since I was born and I still haven't bumped into someone beautiful like him and her. Hmm.. Maybe they're from another planet. Planet where beautiful creatures live perhaps? I don't know why, but they do look like they're a god or something, they don't look like a normal human. Shit. Maybe they're not a normal human being. But I am sure that they are not wizards like us, no wizards look like heavenly like those two are. The other guy on their table excused himself and leave to answer a phone call. He doesn't get attention much that those two. He just looks like he's not like them.

"Alex, stop staring." I heard Harper said beside me. Finally I look away.

"I'm not staring, I'm just not blinking." I said as I drink my coke.

Justin rolled his eyes. Harper rolled her eyes, followed by Max rolling his eyes. I don't know why, but I did roll my eyes.

Then I focus on my plate and eat. What's the use of looking at him, if he's not looking back? I giggled.

"Don't look now, but he's staring at you again." Harper whispered to my ears.

"Really?" I asked excitedly as I felt something on my stomach. Butterflies? Already?

I ignored Harper and look at him. My hopes shattered as soon as I lay my eyes on him. He's not looking back in fact he looks like he's flirting with that girl he's with. Maybe she's his boyfriend. I let a loud sigh and glared at Harper. She is laughing a long with Justin and Max.

"OhMyGod he's looking at me. How great" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Great, the world really turns upside down. I was supposed to be the one making fun of them not the other way around.

"I told you not to." Harper said and they laughed more.

This is embarrassing. They're humiliating me. I have to get back to them. Then an idea came, I look at Justin evilly. As soon as he noticed me, his laugh falls into a scowl.

"I don't like what you're thinking Alex, leave me out of this." He said.

I smirked.

"No. No. No. No. No. I don't like that smirk. That smirk is evil. I don't like what you're thinking. I don't like you. So drop it." He said nervously. I bet he knows that this is coming. Max and Harper stopped laughing and watch us.

"I know what's going on." Max said and smiled. "Alex is going to dare Justin; the first one to get the name of the person they have been staring at whole time in this restaurant will have the wand of the other. Huh, great plan. Alex" He said smiling proudly as he thinks he figured out my evil scheme is. Actually I don't have one. I just love to scare the hell out of Justin with my simple actions.

Max is a genius. I could totally just dare Justin on this, he will humiliate himself in public, plus I could totally use another wand on my hand. I smiled and look at Max and gave him a high five. Playing a long, like he figured out my evil plan is. He stands up and gave us a bow while Harper clapped. Justin scowls and shoots a glare on me.

"Actually, there's no way I'm getting myself into this." Justin said. "I don't trust you with my wand, and I couldn't just give it to you the whole summer." He continued.

"Who said you'll give it to me the whole summer?" I asked

He rolled his eyes. "We both know you're not going to give it back Alex." He said and fakes a smile.

"Do you think I'm that bad?" I asked him like I have been hurt. "I'm hurt Justin. I'm hurt." I put a hand on my heart.

Justin sighed and asked "Fine. How long you will have my wand if I agree into this stupid thing?"

"Just a week." I said as I sip my drink.

"5 days." He replied.

"6" I replied

"5" he answered

"7"

"6"

"6 and a half." He raised an eyebrow on that and asked "6 and a half?"

"Fine. 5 days." I said and rolled my eyes. 5 days of hell Mr Justin Russo. I smirked.

He nods. "Okay, Fine. I'm in." He said. We were actually shocked when he says he's in but then I realized that his broke up with the three thousand year old vampire Juliet did not go well and maybe he needs to get another girl. As if he'll have _that_ girl. He stands up and excused himself.

"Where are you going?" Harper asked.

"To the male's bathroom. I have to get myself look attractive, if I'm going to talk to _that_ girl. Look at her, she's a goddess" He said.

Max rolled his eyes after Justin left. We all know that Justin can't talk to the girl without sweating and looking dumb but it feels good, to have a change for a little. I just hope that the change on his self-esteem won't embarrass himself (_He's still my brother, and I love him_.) He comes back after millennia and asks us if he looks alright. Harper answered yes and Max hug him and said "You've grown up bro, I'm so proud of you." And then he got teary on that part. I only laughed. Then Justin left and went straight to the table where _*cough* my future husband *cough*_ is sitting. I smiled watching him, no not Justin, the guy with the blue eyes of course. He's talking to the girl he's with now and point to Justin. Oh I get it, he saw Justin coming. The girl gave him a smile and turns her gaze at Justin. Justin saw that and panicked. He stood not moving on the hall, and I can pretty make sure that he's sweating. I rolled my eyes and went straight to him; grab his arms and drag him to where _*cough* my future husband *cough*_ is sitting.

I smiled at them and introduced ourselves; "Hi this is my brother Justin and I'm Alex. You must be new here?" I asked. The girl and the other guy nod and smiled (_God, Why does she have to be so beautiful._) I noticed that the cute guy is sweating and looks worried. I smiled at him, but he doesn't smiled back. He gave me a worried glance like a -_you're going to die for the next 24 hours and I feel sorry for you_ glance- and look away. I'm confused.

"Hey, would you guys like to have a sit?" The beautiful girl asked and Justin drags a chair from the other table and gives me cue to sit down. He then sat down at the extra chair on the table. He smiled at the girl and gave her his cheesy lines. "So.. you must be an angel from heaven God sent to me, so I can show you around New York." He smiled and winked at the girl. The girl giggled. _She likes it? Nice one Justin. _I smiled.

"Yeah, Maybe." The girl replied and smiled. "I'm Annabeth by the way, and these are my friend, Grover and Percy." (_F__riend, She's his friend.) _Grover gave me a nod and smiled, and Percy well he's too busy looking for something at the window. Grover elbowed him, turning his attention back at the table. "Oh sorry for my manners" He said. "I'm Percy Jackson." He smiled and lends me a hand. "Hi, I'm Alex. Alex Russo." I smiled and shook his hand. His smile falls back when I told him my name, then three teens on this table; Annabeth, Grover and Percy focused their attention at me and gave me a_ -You're Alex Russo?-_ glance. And right then, I know I have to leave.

So I left the restaurant without looking back.


	3. If You Only Knew

_-Percy's POV-_

Alex Russo? Grover is right. She is Alex Russo. But why she has to be Alex? There are a lot of girls here in New York City. As much as I want to find Alex Russo soon, I'm not expecting it to be sooner. I don't want it to be sooner. I don't want to find her today. I don't want her to be the girl who caught my eye. I feel guilty. I feel like I betray her. I feel like an asshole. I feel like I've just committed murder on someone I care. Did I think about that? I care? I shouldn't, but I do. I do care a lot.

I was acting like an asshole when she came to our table with her brother. I just can't stand her near me. My heart skipped a beat, and I can pretty sure I felt the adrenaline brushed into me. I feel like I'm going to faint when I saw her smile, She's so beautiful. So perfect. So innocent.

I felt someone watching us the moment she sat on our table. So I look away and turn my gaze to the window. I swear I saw someone right there watching her. It was a man, wearing a black cape and a black hat, creepy right? But then the figure vanished immediately as soon as Grover elbowed me, and I thank him for that.

She left after she told me her name. Well she has every reason to. First of all, we all act like we found something we need. We all stared at her like -_You're Alex Russo? We need you.- _or _–You're Alex Russo? But you seem like a normal teenager-_ or whatever our faces look like. Justin told us those, after Alex left, He says that he also feel weird when we look at Alex like that. And I want to beat myself for it. She left, without looking back. Even though it's hard to admit it, I was hoping she will give me one glance back. But she didn't.

Did she know? That's the first thing that comes to my mind the moment she got out the restaurant. I was about to follow her when Grover grab my hand and told me not to, because it is becoming obvious that we need something from her. And we must hide our true identity until the right time. The right time? When will be the right time? The moment when Medusa appears and plans to kill her or take her or whatever her plan is, that's what Chiron thinks the right time is. We must watch Alex on her every move. We must protect her. I must protect her.

It's getting late now; Annabeth is hanging out with Justin on the Russo's Place. That's good, Alex will be there and Annabeth can watch her. I sat down the sofa and turn the tv. I can't find something good to watch so I turn it off and call Annabeth.

"_Hey Percy!" _I heard Annabeth. She seems happy.

"Hey Annabeth? Have you heard anything from Alex?" I asked.

"_Well, she's here and we're having a lot of good time. Did you know that they have a sandwich shop here? Is it awesome?"_ she said laughing. I smiled knowing that Annabeth is having great time there at the Russo's but most especially, that I know Alex is fine.

"Yeah. It is."

"_Hey Percy you should come here. Alex misses you."_ I heard someone says and I hear lots of laughter.

Then I heard her. _"Damn it Max. Go to hell." _I laughed at that. Her voice is so cute when she's angry. It's good to hear her voice.

"Sure. I can't sleep; Grover is snoring like a mad cow." I replied and smiled. Hearing Grover's snore and rolled my eyes.

"_Oh cool. I'll pick you up at your hotel."_ I heard Justin said.

"Cool dude, thanks."

"_Be there at five." _He said and finally hung up.

Justin arrived at the hotel just the perfect time when I got down the elevator. He greets me with a high five. Their house is just near to our hotel. The walk just takes 5 minutes and I feel great when Justin opened the door to their store. There I saw sitting at one chair is Alex looks so beautiful and amazing on her Justin Bieber's shirt. I smiled looking at her.

"Guess who's here? The one and only Percy Jackson!" Annabeth greet me and gave me a hug.

"Hey." I told everyone and gave them a smile. I look at Alex and found her smiling. I took that as a cue, to walk towards her.

"Hi, I'm sorry for being rude a while ago. I just had a really long day and –"

"No. It's fine. Actually I think I should be the one asking forgiveness." She cut me off and gave me a shy smile. "I'm sorry for how I threat you at the restaurant. I should not have left without saying goodbye." She continued.

I smiled and answered. "No worries." I simply replied.

I was unaware that everyone in the room is watching us.

"ehem" Justin said and tease a smile. "Oh look at my little girl, being so nice and all. What did you do to her Percy?" he said and laughs, accompanied by a younger guy beside him and a girl wearing a polka dot hat.

Annabeth and I look like we have been out of place.

"Ignore him. He's just a serious pain at ass." Alex replied and glared at Justin.

I laughed. She's so cute. I can't resist her adorableness.

"What's so funny?" Alex said and raised her eyebrow.

"Honestly?" I asked and smiled.

She nods.

"You. You're so cute when you're angry." I replied and smiled at her.

She smirked and turned around.

"You have to do better than that Percy." She said and walk to the girl with the polka dot hat.

"Better than wh-?" I asked but soon cut off by Justin Russo.

"Where are my manners? Percy I would like you to meet my brother Max and this girl with the freakish polka dot hat is named Harper. Alex's BFF." He said and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Percy." I told them and shake their hands.

I spent the whole night at the Russo's. I learned a lot of things about them. That their parents left them for a Miami trip and that Justin and Alex just got broke up with their girlfriend and boyfriend. I had felt a relief on that. Alex is single still the guy Mason is stupid, for letting her go. I also learned that Harper is like a part of the Russo family now because she's been there with them all along and Justin is the smartest of the three he said that with so much proud of himself. I saw Annabeth smiled at him and look at him admirably. I also laughed when Alex told us that Max's full name is Maximilian. Everyone laughed at that while Max tried to hide his face from blushing. They also shoot us some questions, and we tried our best to answer it. After 2 hours I felt like I know the Russo for a long time, but there's still something they're hiding and I am sure that there is.

"So we're going to watch a movie tomorrow. Would you like to come, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, that will be great. Just make sure it's not a chick flick" I answered and remembered Grover.

"Can we let Grover come?" I asked.

"Of course! The more, the happier." answered by Maximilian excitedly.

"Yeah right Maximilian." Alex said and smirked. We all laugh. It's good to laugh like this. I miss laughing and having a good time and not thinking about the problem that might come soon.

After an hour everyone is tired. Max and Harper say their goodbyes and went upstairs. Annabeth had fallen asleep on Justin's arms. I smiled at her. I'm happy to see her so cozy with someone who deserves her. I look at Alex and found her smiling looking at his brother.

"It's been a long time since I saw Justin that happy." She said and looked at me.

"Juliet must really have broken his heart?" I asked.

She nods and closes her eyes. I watch her. She's so innocent and angelic. She looks so beautiful and peaceful. I will not forgive myself if there's something bad will happen to her. I will not let anyone take her away from me. I close our distance and sat next her.

"Percy." She said slowly as she open her eyes. She said my name so beautifully. I never thought my name will that be beautiful coming from lips of an angel. I look at her lips, God, I want to kiss her. I close the distance between us. Her face is just inches from mine. I can't stop. I can't stop what I'm feeling. I think I'm falling from her. I look at her eyes and saw her watching my lips. I smiled knowing that she wants it too. I brush my lips against her. I kissed her gently and she kissed me back. I deepened the kiss, and she let out soft moan. She broke the kiss first and looks deeply in my eyes.

"Percy." She repeats my name. I smiled.

"Sorry." I told her, but actually I'm not. I can tell that she knows I'm not, because she bit her lips smiling. God, I want to kiss her more.

"You're not." She said smiling and stands up.

I immediately grab her hand and plead her not to leave.

"I'm not leaving, Percy. I will never leave you." She said softly looking at my eyes. I look at her eyes and immediately fall into her gaze. She captured me. I'm her captive. I am hers. She kisses me again and I am more willing to kiss her back, so I did. I never kissed anyone like this; full of passion and love. She broke the kiss so she can breathe and she smiled at me again. I gave her a quick kiss and brushed her cheeks. She smiled and closes her eyes.

"I can sleep now, I got what I want." She said and bit her lips once more.

"Come with me?" She opens her eyes and look at mine.

I nod and we went to her room upstairs. I never let go of her hand, because I don't want this to end. If I can just stop the time and just enjoy this moment with her, I will. I wrap her around my arms on her bed. I never felt so happy in my life. She looks at me and smiled.

"Thanks" she said. "Thanks for coming here."

"I came here for you, because of you." I returned her smile and kissed her forehead. She gave me one smile and drift off to sleep. If you only knew.

* * *

><p><strong>that's the end of chapter 3. :) <strong>

**thank you for reading.**


	4. Medusa

_-Alex's POV-_

"_ALEX RUN!" Justin screamed at my direction so I did. I run. I know something is following me. I know that it wants me dead so I run, not looking back. My head starts to spin as I felt something hit me. I sat down on a trunk hoping that I'll be safe, even for a while. My vision starts to blur. Maybe this is the end of me. But it shouldn't. I know it shouldn't. I just can't leave my family and friends. I just can't leave Max with Justin. I just can't leave Harper. I just can't leave the world._

_Someone grab me gently. Holding me tightly and wrapping me with his arms. I can't see the person but I know who he is._

"Percy." I woke up and saw his eyes looking at me. His face is inched away from mine. I smiled at him and tried to brush off the stupid dream and try to remember all of the beautiful things that happened yesterday particularly the kiss last night.

"Percy?" He said and smiled. "You dreamed about me didn't you?"

"No. I didn't." I lied and look away. Has he been watching me sleeping?

"You're such a liar." He replied. I still can feel his gaze on me and I smiled looking at the ceiling.

"Am I a pretty liar?" I asked teasingly and turn my gaze back to him.

"A gorgeous one." He replied and touched my cheeks.

I look at his eyes. God, I will never get tired looking at those amazing blue eyes.

"So, what did you dreamed about me?" He asked.

"That you are a badass vampire like Damon Salvatore and you look so hot with those fangs." I smiled and bit my lips. I actually didn't know if the person holding me is him, so I lied, plus I never told anyone about the same dream I'm having since God knows when. I felt uncomfortable talking to it to someone, even to Harper, and something telling me not to.

"So, you're going to watch a movie with us right?" I said trying to change the subject. I look again at the ceiling hoping that he'll get a hint that I don't want to talk about the dream.

I heard him sigh. "Yeah, as long as it's not a chick flick." He replied and I smiled.

I turn my gaze back at him and brushed my lips to his. He deepened the kiss and pulls me towards him. As our lips move, the only thing that matters is this moment. This perfect moment and this perfect man I'm kissing. I never felt this to anyone I had been with. Not with Dean and certainly not with that dog with an anger issue.

I only knew Percy for less than a day but I felt that I really know him so well, like I've been with him a million times now.

Our perfect intimacy had been ruined because of the banging of pan downstairs. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Sorry, but we need to go downstairs." I told Percy and stand up. Justin and Max will not stop making such noises until we get out of the room. Shit. I hope Harper is still not here because if she is, she wants each detail of what happened and the reason why I'm with Percy in the same room.

He followed me but stopped me when we heard a loud noise coming from downstairs, like something had crash or ..

BOOOOM!

We heard it again. Percy held me tightly and immediately closed the door. He looks nervous like afraid or scared or something.

"Shit." I heard him whispered as he continues to look at the floor then back at the window.

I look at him confused. He looks like he's expecting something bad about to happen, when probably Max is just casting a spell. Shit. Max is casting a spell. Something bad is really about to happen.

"Percy. Hey. It's alright. Everything's alright." I said to him slowly. He looks at my eyes and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said nervously.

Now that is really weird. He's sorry? About what? About the world, punishing me by giving me two idiot brothers? That's for sure, something to sorry about.

I look at his eyes and tried to calm him down. He looks guilty and afraid.

"Percy, nothing bad is going to happen." I told him and touched his cheeks.

"That ka-Boom thing is just something I got used to everyday. Justin and Max are just playing around."I continued and look at his eyes, hoping that he'll trust me with this.

"Playing around? Alex, that crash is not something a normal teenager got used to everyday." He said like I just said the stupidest thing ever.

_You see Percy, I'm not a normal teenager._ I silently replied. Plus if you have two brothers like Justin and Max you'll just probably deal with their craziness and stopped complaining.

"That crash is not something created by two guys who are just playing around." He continued. I look at him dumbly founded. He's sweating? Why is he panicking? He looks scared and guilty at the same time.

"Alex, there's something out there that wants you –"He stopped himself and look away.

"That wants me dead?" I muttered.

That wants me dead.

The whole world starts spinning around me. Something wants me dead. Maybe it's the monster I've been dreaming. I feel dizzy and I think that I'm going to collapse. My vision starts to blur and I immediately felt a hand as soon as I hit the ground. Why would Percy say something like that? Did he know something? Anything? Because I have felt a lot of strange things lately that I cannot put a finger on. I know that someone had been watching me all along. I can feel lots of eyes around me until now. I asked my Dad about it once but he said that it's probably just my imagination. I remember the time when I was 5 when I said to Justin that there's someone hiding in my closet, watching me but he just laughed at me and teased me. I know the moment when I walk out the door yesterday everything is going to change yet something is telling me to accept it because it's my destiny. But I can feel that my destiny is not what I'm expecting it to be. I can feel that I'm not what I think I am. I know something bad is about to happen to me if I accept what the world has planned to me, but I can't do anything about it, so I let myself knock out into unconsciousness and welcome the dream I've been escaping.

* * *

><p>"<em>ALEX RUN!" Justin screamed at my direction so I did. I run. I know something is following me. I know that it wants me dead so I run, not looking back. My head starts to spin as I felt something hit me. I sat down on a trunk hoping that I'll be safe, even for a while. My vision starts to blur. Maybe this is the end of me. But it shouldn't. I know it shouldn't. I just can't leave my family and friends. I just can't leave Max with Justin. I just can't leave Harper. I just can't leave the world.<em>

_Someone grab me gently. Holding me tightly and wrapping me with his arms. I can't see the person but I know who he is. "Percy" I felt my lips forming his name. I forced my eyes to open but no one is there. I closed my eyes again, and tried to catch my breath. I hope Justin is fine, and he's not hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything bad happens to my brother, who only tried to save me from that monster. I tried to listen on my surrounding hoping that no one is following me but I'm pretty sure someone is watching me. I'm too tired to open my eyes so I try to listen to those people who are watching me._

_"No. You couldn't help her yet. We still didn't have what we need. We must make sure that, it was Medusa who's trying to kill her." A male said. _

_Medusa? Why is the name familiar to me? _

_"But we have to help her. Look at her; she looks like a death girl already." A girl replied. _

_Annabeth? What is Annabeth doing right here? _

_"NO, we still have to wait." The male replied._

_"Shhh.. I think she can hear you." someone said, a guy said._

_They stopped talking. I can feel their eyes watching me. So I tried to act as a death girl, like the girl with the same voice like Annabeth said a while go. I wish that girl is not Annabeth. Because if she is, there's a 90% that Percy is with them and I can't accept the fact that he didn't do anything to help me. I can't live knowing that the guy I'm In love with, introduced me and sentenced me to death. _

_Suddenly I felt strong wind brushed into my skin. I heard gasp from the people who just stood there watching me to die. I open my eyes and suddenly wish I didn't. There standing 5 feet away from me is a woman with a snake hair and I exactly knew who she is. _

_Medusa_


	5. Who are you?

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

><p>-Percy's POV-<p>

"Alex." I slowly whispered. "Please wake up."

It's been hours since Alex had lost consciousness. I don't know what to do anymore. I felt stupid for panicking a while ago. I should have listened to her; Max and Justin are indeed just fooling around. She probably thinks I'm a freak right now.

The thing that wonders me is how Alex did know that there is something wants her dead. She completely knew the next thing that I would have said.

I should not let my questions about her dream let that slip away easily. I should have asked her more about it. I have a very bad feeling about it actually. The way she said my name, I can tell that it's not the type of a dream where a girl dreams about the guy she likes and they live happily ever after, It's a dream of knowing. A dream of knowing something she shouldn't.

I lied to Justin when he came up and saw Alex unconscious. He tried to wake her up, but it's useless. I did it many times and it didn't do any help. She's still a prisoner on her own dreams.

I look at her and gently stroked her cheeks. She looks so beautiful and innocent. The sun kissed her skin perfectly, making her skin looks like it's glowing. I will not forgive myself if something bad happened to her. I've known her for less than a day but it felt like I've known her for a thousand years. I have to protect her. I want to protect her.

* * *

><p>-Alex's POV-<p>

_I felt strong wind brushed into my skin. I heard gasp from the people who just stood there waiting for me to die. What did I do to make these things happen to me? Yes, I was never been that good citizen but I was never that evil._

_I let my eyes open slowly and suddenly wish I didn't. There standing 5 feet away from me is a woman with a snake hair and I exactly knew who she is._

_Medusa_

_I felt the urge to run for my life. So I stand up and run. I should have run to those people who've been watching me but I didn't, because I know that they will not help me. they will not._

_I run faster than I could ever imagine. There's no stopping now, everywhere's not safe. My faith is losing, I know that I'm going to die soon but at least tried to put up a fight before dying in failure, but my death will be sooner if I did that. but what does it matter? Shit. My head hurts thinking, If i should put up a fight or not. I don't know what to do anymore._

_I start to panic as my legs collapsed. All right, I'm going to die. I tried to crawl and hide behind the trunk of the tree near by. I watch my surroundings carefully, waiting for something to come. a help perhaps? but I know that wouldn't come in the middle of the forest. the only help i can have is a miracle and the only one who will show up is Medusa._

_"SSSSSSS"_

_I heard her or her hair?_

_I grab a stick nearby; like that will do any help but it still feels different when you're holding something that you can throw to that awful creature._

_"We have to help her. She's helpless."_

_I rolled my eyes. What the? They're following me. Great now I feel secured._

_"Not yet Annabeth. We have to see her potential. We have to see how powerful she is." someone replied._

_Annabeth is with them, now that's one hell out of surprise. She's one of them. She's one of those who stood there and watch me die. Plus where these powers came from, the only power i know is wizard's magic, and that's not even a power and that wouldn't do any help right now, because I'm too tired to remember those spells I've encountered. Hell I don't even know what help it will do._

_"SSSSSSSSSSS"_

_There it goes again. Shit. The only thing I can do right now is to ask for help._

_"Help please." I whispered. Hoping that even one of those people waiting for me to die, has a heart beating. My eyes start to fill with tears. I don't want to die now, especially not in this state. What did I ever do to the world to make me punish like this? If there's an Almighty God up there watching our every moves, my only prayer right now is some word that starts with h and followed by elp._

_"Chiron is right. We have to wait."_

_My heart skipped a beat. I know that voice from anywhere. It's the voice that always greets me every morning. It's the voice that tells me I'm smart and beautiful. It's the voice of someone who told me that he will protect me no matter what. It's the voice that always made me feel safe. It's the voice of someone who told me he loves me. It's the voice of a traitor. Percy Jackson._

_My eyes start to fill up with tears. How can he do this to me? I trusted him. I trusted him my whole life. All of those things he told me, now i completely know they are all lies. They are all one stupid part of this big plan to kill me._

_"SSSSSSSSSSSS"_

_I turn my gaze to the stupid sound and found Medusa's tail. She's here. She found me. Great, because I'm so ready for her. If a fight they want, it's a fight that they will see._

_I can't take this anymore. I am so mad at the world for putting me in this state. I'm so mad at Justin for agreeing for this trip. I'm so mad at myself for letting some pretty boy fool me. I'm so mad at myself for falling from his spell. I'm so mad at him for lying to me. I'm so mad at him for betraying me. I hate him._

_I grab myself and tried to stand up. My mind is full of the faces of the people who betray and hurt me. Mason, Taylor, Annabeth, Grover and the last guy I think that would betray me. Percy._

_My mind is set. I'm going to put up a fight. I'm going to die anyway. Maybe not now, but I know I will._

_My eyes start to fill with tears as I heard her again. I can feel that she's closer. I can sense her._

_"SSSSSSSSSSSS"_

_I stand up straight and chin my head, hoping that I look brave. I immediately wiped the tears that fall to my cheeks. It's time._

_"Close your eyes." Percy said._

_But I didn't. I don't trust him anymore. I don't trust anyone anymore._

_Medusa is standing 5 feet away from me. I can feel her eyes landing to every part of my body, examining me. I glared at her, feeling the heat that warms up my body. I can feel a power within me. a power that I now process. My surrounding starts to brighten up. Within a second I can't see anything but a bright light that surrounds me. Then I collapsed._

* * *

><p>I can feel the warmth of my bed as I open my eyes slowly. The dream, what does it mean?<p>

"Hey." I was unaware that Percy's here.

"You scared me." He said as he cupped my cheeks.

I immediately pull back. I know I shouldn't. But my dream.

I don't know what to do anymore. I look at him, trying to figure things out. _Who are you really?_ I silently asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want to be alone." I said harshly. I have to be alone.

He looked at me confused then he nod.

"I'll be downstairs."

"No. Go Home." I replied and pull the sheets of my bed.

I face the other way hoping that he will leave soon.

A tear falls into my cheeks as I heard the door closed.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for updating too long. I have been busy to school and stuffs but I promise next chapter will be long.<p>

And also if you have some ideas in mind 'bout the story.

please feel free to tell me.


	6. Another night untold

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews and for reading my story. This is the 6th chapter as promised I made it longer. Hope you guys enjoy it. Happy New Year! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but I wish I own Logan Lerman.

* * *

><p><em>I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright<em>

_I know whatever happens, you will be right by my side_

* * *

><p><em>-Alex's POV-<em>

"Well tell him I don't feel well. That I'm sick, terribly sick." I told Justin for the 7th time this week. Turns out that Percy Jackson won't leave me alone.

"You know, eventually, you have to face him." I heard him replied.

I look at him and answered, "I know Justin." Even tough it's hard to admit it, but he's right. Eventually, I have to face Percy. I have to talk to him. I know he knows something. I'm just scared of asking. Scared of knowing something that I know will affect much and will change my whole life.

"If you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, or even a punching bag." He said and rolled eyes then he smiled a little sad smile. "You know where to find me. Just in my bedroom. waiting for my little sister to come up and make fun of what fool I'm looking now trying to be a good big brother like in some cheesy series in abc." He continued and rolled his eyes once more.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." I said and gave him a smile. Justin looked at me one more time with his concern face. He looks like he's going to say or do something but he just stood there in my doorway.

I raised my eyebrow, "What?" asking him what else he needs or will say.

"What have you done to my sister?" He said acting like he was shock and acknowledged the book on my lap.

I rolled my eyes and throw the first thing my hand touched at him, he book. "HA HA HA!" I said sarcastically.

He grabbed the book and look at it. "Meg Cabot?" He said as he read it and chuckled. "Jinx?" Then he burst into laughter.

"GET OUT!" I yelled trying not to smile and throw a pillow at him.

He dodge the pillow away and walks toward me wearing an evil smirk. I immediately grab another pillow ready to throw it again but I was taken by surprise when he hugged me and didn't let me go. Automatically, my body reacted, i tense up a bit, surprised that Justin will even touch me. But I make myself comfortable buried in his arms. It's been long since Justin hugged me. It's been long since I hug him. It feels good and right at the same time. That this is the usual and normal stuff 2 siblings do, or I just tought of it, still I miss this. I miss him. I never really thought of it, but right now the thing that I really need is a big brother that will care and protect me from a guy that might or will broke my heart sooner or later.

My eyes start to fill with tears, not because of the dreams and about Percy but because of the joy that I felt right now with my brother. I buried my face under his arms wishing he wouldn't notice that I became too emotional and did what a girl usually does in those cheesy drama series.

He didn't pull away when his clothes starts to be wet because of my tears instead he just pulled me closely and tightly and kissed my head. "You're crying." he murmured.

"I'm not." I denied.

I can feel his eyes rolling when I said it. but I'm really not sad or depress right now.

"I'm happy." I added smiling then pulled away. I sat at my bed not noticing that my tears is still falling down into my cheeks. He knelt down in front of me and look at me. He wiped the tears on my cheeks and said, "You look ugly when you cry." He grinned as I punch him. "Ouch that hurts." He said as he rubbed the part where I punched him.

"Weak." I whispered grinning. He gave me smile then sat next to me. He force a fake laugh beside me that makes me frown and look at him. He looks like he's aching or hurt or something.

This week has been surprising for me, I was right when I know that everything will be going to change as I step out the door 4 days ago. And right now, Justin's eyes is filling with tears. I look at him concerned, I never saw Justin cried before nevertheless comforts me but he's here and his tears starts to fall, because of me. I feel strange.

"You're crying." I whispered looking at him with full concern. "and you look weird." I added.

_Gosh Justin you look ugly and awful when you cry. You should stop it right now._I added silently and smirked.

"I'm not." He said and wiped his tears and look away. "I'm just sweating trough my eyes." He continued.

I rolled my eyes. "You know my lines are not for you. It's doesn't good to hear from your mouth." I said trying to make him laugh.

His gaze falls back into me and he smiled a little, then he said, "I hate you, you know."

"You don't." I said and grinned. "And we both know that." I continued.

"Yeah, you're right." He said smiling. Admitting that he doesn't hate me.

"even tough you're an evil smart-ass. you're still my little sister." He said. I hate it when someone calls me little, because definitely I'm not a little girl now but still he said it, he called me what I'm looking forward to hear from him.

I look at him with my brown eyes as if I'm trying to have puppy eyes or whatever will work to make me look cute.

"What are you doing?" He frown and asked. _Okay that's a failure. I don't look cute at all._

"You called me evil smart-ass." I answered and grinned ignoring his reaction.

"Ha! don't flatter yourself." He rolled eyes then continued, "Now talk." he said seriously.

I was surprised by the sudden change of mood. I think about lying again and shoo him out of my room but I know better, So I talked. I tell him about everything. Of my dreams. Of Percy. Of the strange feeling I'm having. After I finished,he looks at me with full of concern and told me to be careful. He said he would try to talk to Annabeth about it, but I said not to.

"We don't know what side is Annabeth on, or who she really is. We still doesn't know a lot about her Justin. She's still a stranger." I told him.

After a minute of thinking, he slightly nod. Trying hard to understand me. But that's not enough, I know Justin when it comes to a beautiful girl or even just a girl.

"Promise me Justin. Promised me you won't tell to anyone everything I told you. Even to Max, Most importantly not to Annabeth." I said and look at him waiting for him to react or say something. "Not to anyone Justin. Please? You're the only person I told about this. You're the only person I can trust right now." Once it let out of my mouth, I realize how right it is, that he's the only person I trust right now.

"You didn't tell about it to Harper?" He whispered.

"Justin I've been alone for 2 days feeling sorry for myself. Harper doesn't do a good job comforting me. Hell, I've been the one comforting her because she's the one who burst with tears.  
>I said and look at him sincerely. "Plus, She won't understand."<p>

My heart starts to burst with relief when he agreed and promised me that he won't tell anyone. I smiled and give him a bear hug.

After that, we talked about the normal stuffs, about mom and dad, our school stuffs, our plans for tomorrow, we even talk about all the good times we had when we are little.

We never even noticed it's night-time when Max came up and told Justin that Annabeth is waiting for him downstairs for their dinner date.

"I'm sorry Alex." He said. I look at him confused.

"You don't have to say sorry. I'm the one who needs to apologize. It's so selfish for me not to think that you have plans for today." I said and look down.

_What am I doing? What am I feeling? Why am I apologizing? I never apologize before and this feeling, what is it? Guilt? Oh My God! I'm feeling guilty? but i never apologize and feel guilty at the same time, not with my brother, not with Justin. Curse you Bad Dreams._

"No. Alex you don't have to apo -"

"You should go Justin. You should not make a pretty girl wait for the first date." I cut him off immediately. He's making this so hard.

He looks at me one more time then he nod. As he get out of my room, I was still shocked of what I have become. _What have I done to myself?_

I stand up grabbed my Pjs and went to the bathroom to have a shower. When I came back to my room, I am fully surprised of the guy sitting there with a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie.

"What are you doing?" I said and smiled noticing his spongebob Pjs.

"Spongebob? seriously Justin?" I raised an eyebrow and grinned as I sit beside him and stuffed my mouth with popcorn.

"What? You love Patrick Star."He said and gave me the bowl.

"So what movie? The Notebook? Titanic? A walk to remember? You're choice." He said and hand me the Cds.

"How about Inception?" I said and gave him the Cd.

"Good choice." He said and stand up to insert the Cd. "I figured you're still in love with Leonardo DiCaprio?" He continued then sat back next to me.

"Ahh, You love Leo DiCaprio." I said and smiled mischievously.

"Ha, don't even get there." He said then we watch the whole movie without any word.

After the movie ended, He gave me back the Cds and let me decide what we're going to watch next.

"How about, hmm... How about a marathon?" I said and look at him waiting for him to react.

"Depends of what series we're going to watch." He replied and look at the Cds. Then we both saw it, our hearts starts to yell and our inner fangirl starts to uphold.

"THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!" We both yelped then we put the Cd and wait for it to start.

"Oh My God. I can wait for Damon Salvatore. He's so heavenly. and and and Caro-"

"CAROLINE FORBES!" Justin cutt me off then screamed like a thirteen year old. I look at him and laughed. Then he also laughed at himself. Then as soon as the TVD sarts we're both laughing. "Put it on pause! Put it on pause!" I said between laughs.

"Oh My Fucking Damon. Is that the vampire diaries?" Max said as he stand in the doorway.

Justin and I stopped laughing and look at our brother weirdly, hearing him call Damon mine.

Max stared back to us then said, "Pretend this never happened. Please?"

Justin and I slightly nod.

After Max return to his bedroom embarrassed. I heard the doorbell and groaned.

"When will he stop?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Relax, it's just the pizza I ordered." Justin said and stand up and went to get the pizza.

He returned to my bedroom with a big box of pizza and together we ate it while watching The Vampire Diaries. In the third episode I look at Justin and thank him for being here with me and being the biggest fangirl of the vampire diaries. He kissed me on my forehead and hug me tight.

"I love you Alex, don't forget that." He said.

Before I doze off to sleep I look at Justin's sleeping formation and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too." I said then smiled.

Then I felt my eyelids start to closed. I let it. Welcoming the nightmares that embrace me.

Because now, I'm not afraid.

* * *

><p><em>"You shouldn't be here." Lawrence said and lead me to the door. "You shouldn't heard that." He added.<em>

_"But I did. and I heard the whole conversation Lawrence. You've been lying to me ever since." I felt the words slipped into my mouth as a single tear falls into my cheeks._

_He stopped track and look at me like he's feeling sorry for me. "I'm sorry Louisa, but I can't do anything about it. I'm just following orders." _

_I gave him a slight nod trying to understand him. He returned a sad smile then lead me to my room. _

_"You must know that everything I'm doing is not for my own good, It's for the good of all people Louisa. Of the human race. It's for your family." I heard him said, but I'm too numb to look at him and tell him I understand. Because clearly I don't. I don't understand any of it. _

_As I heard the door close behind him I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _

_"Thump." I immediately turn my gaze at the window. I stand up and slowly walks toward it. I peek at the window and look for the one who's responsible for the noise. All of my problems had gone away as I saw him. My heart starts to rejoice as I saw his lips turn into a smile. My lover. he's here. He's here to rescue me. _

_"Landon!" I called at him, feeling the smile spreading on my face as my heart starts beating faster._

_"You've came." I said grinning and look at him, longing him._

_"I told you, I will come." He replied then climb up the ladder. _

* * *

><p>I woke up with the cold breeze that embraces me. I slowly open my eyes and reached for my blanket in the darkness but there's nothing there within the reach. I open the lamp and look at my brother hugging himself. I look at the clock, 2:34. My gaze falls into the open window. I stand up and slowly walks towards it like in my dream, thinking that a guy will be there, <em>perhaps Percy<em> but there's no one out there. Of course there will be no one out there, It's 2:34. Letting out a sigh, I turn my back.

"Thump." My eyes open widely and my heart skipped a beat as I heard the sound. I forced myself to look again at the window for the second time. My heart beats faster and faster every second as I come back to look out at the window. I can feel that there's something out there, watching me. and I know I will not like it. As I peek out the window I saw a man with a black cape staring back at me with a red glowing eyes. My knees start to tremble as I forced myself to close the curtains. I run back to my bed trying to catch my breath. Great, now, I can go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alex, Percy's h-."<p>

"Okay, I'll be downstairs. Tell him I'll be there in a minute." I said to Max. He look at me suspiciously then he head downstairs.

After the incident last night I knew I have to face Percy now. I have to talk to him and asked him what are the things that he knows. I have to know the answers to my questions and the truth about the strange things happening to me. I have to know. I need to know.

I gather myself and went downstairs, As soon as my gaze falls into the blue-eyed guy I've fantasized few days ago. It was then that I realized that he looks exactly alike the guy I dreamed last night.

"Landon." I felt the word slipped into my mouth as I continue to stare at Percy Jackson. _It can't be_

* * *

><p>Reviews are very much appreciated. :)<p>


End file.
